


The Second Rule of the Secret Sex Club

by QueenThayet



Series: The Secret Sex Club [2]
Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: But mostly fluffy lovely feelings, Community: inceptiversary, Fluff, Inception Bingo, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, Oral Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a little porn, fanfic of a fanfic, so meta it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we find out that Eames responded to Arthur's dramatic romantic speech "orally" Arthur responds to Eames' romantic speech on NBT in a similar fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Rule of the Secret Sex Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> So this is another in-'verse fanfic for Eames and Arthur from EGT's NBT, and also the entry for my Inception Kink/Trope Bingo square "Oral Sex." I decided to try writing from Eames' point of view, since I always write Arthur. Thank you to Isidore13 and Amysnotdead on the slack chat for the encouragement! The section I quote is from Chapter 35 of Next Big Thing.

**The Second Rule of the Secret Sex Club**

 

A/N Okay you guys, I couldn’t stay away! I was watching NBT reruns this weekend (I can’t wait for their new show!!!!) and it was the episode where Eames responds to Arthur’s speech about punching Alec! How sweet and totally hot is Eames’ response? And he said he responded “orally” to Arthur’s speech so I couldn’t help but imagine how Arthur would respond to Eames’ speech! I just love them so much! As always, I don’t own anything from NBT or HGTV, Arthur and Eames are real people who I’m sure are totally lovely and don’t actually own a sex club. But I adore them, and it’s fun to imagine. If you found this when you Googled your name, you probably want to hit the back button on your browser (unless you’re into it, Hi Eames!!!!).

Oh my god, and thank you so much to Flosculatory who has kept the [wiki page](http://flosculatory.tumblr.com/nbtwiki) updated for NBT! It has made everything SO much easier! You are a gift to the LIoLI/NBT/Armes fandom!

 

* * *

 

**From HGTV’s _Next Big Thing_ Season 1, Episode 4**

_EAMES: “Arthur’s speech. Yes, I know, it was extraordinary and lovely and breathtaking and I…I can’t really find the proper words to describe it. But it was a lot like he is to me. I can never find the proper words to describe Arthur. If you’re one of those people wondering about our relationship, I wish I could explain to you how incredibly lucky I am to have Arthur, but I don’t have the right adjectives. So whatever glorious things you would like to say about Arthur’s speech, just say them about Arthur instead, and then maybe you’d come close to how marvelous he is.”_

_PRODUCER: “Did it catch you by surprise?”_

_EAMES: “Not really. I know how he feels. I think he thinks he doesn’t say it enough, but he says it constantly. It’s in every look he gives me. Love doesn’t need declarations all the time. Sometimes it’s just someone staying home with you when you’re sick, or baking a cake for you when you’re feeling better, or laughing at your very stupid joke, or even asking if you’re okay or how your day went. Just…being with you. Just caring about what happens to you, about how you feel, about the things you dream of and the things that worry you and the things you can barely admit even to yourself. I loved his speech, passionately, of course I did, but I know Arthur and so no, it didn’t surprise me. I am now fortunate enough to realize the wonder that he loves me. I have promised myself never to lose sight of that.”_

_PRODUCER: “How did you react when you heard his speech?”_

_EAMES: “Let’s say…orally.”_

_PRODUCER: “Anything you’d like to say in return?”_

_EAMES: “Oh, is this my turn to make a dramatically romantic speech? I won’t be able to match Arthur’s magnificence. But, darling.” Eames leans toward the camera, looking very serious. “I love you. You, remarkable person that you are, deserve all the best things in life. Thank you for settling for me.”_

 

* * *

 

“So we’ve moved on from talking about our sex club to actually talking about our sex life on camera?” Arthur asked, as he watched Eames’ dramatic romantic speech, leaning back into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Orally doesn’t have to be related to our sex life, darling. It could have meant I said nice things to you. I did, in fact, say nice things to you.”

“That grin made it very clear what you meant.”

“I think you just have a dirty mind, darling. It must come from being a sex club manager.”

“Also, I was there. I do, in fact, know that you when you said ‘orally’ you were referring to the amazing blowjob you gave me.” Arthur mimicked Eames’s earlier correction.

“I’m glad you thought it was amazing. I desperately wanted to live up to the speech you gave.” Eames pressed a kiss to the back of Arthur’s neck, hugging him closer.

“But the thing is, you’ve gone and made a lovely romantic speech about me on television...”Arthur turned around where he was sitting between Eames’ legs, so that he was facing him. Eames reluctantly loosened his arms, watching Arthur maneuver. 

“It was quite short. And wasn’t anywhere as lovely as yours,” Eames blushed. He didn’t feel like he had really said much at all. Mostly that he knew how much Arthur loved him. And that he loved Arthur quite a lot.

While Eames had been thinking, Arthur apparently had been busy opening Eames’ flies.

“Stop fishing for compliments. It was lovely. You are lovely. I am madly in love with you. And now I believe I owe you an amazing blow job.” Arthur kissed Eames, rather filthily, sucking on his tongue as if previewing the promised blowjob.

“Not that I’m complaining, or wish to dissuade you in in any way, darling, but that’s wasn’t exactly the purpose of my speech.” Eames was dazed from the intensity of Arthur’s kiss, but obediently raised up and allowed Arthur to pull down his trousers and pants.

“Mmmm, but you’re forgetting the rule.” Arthur slid down off the sofa, holding Eames’ gaze as he moved with feline grace. Eames couldn’t tear his eyes away. Arthur radiated power and control and it was one of the sexiest things Eames had ever seen in his life.

“Never forget your feral sexuality?” said Eames, breathless.

“Turnabout is fair play.” And Arthur swallowed him down.

Eames’ hips jerked forward of their own accord as Arthur sucked him expertly. Arthur’s focused precision was all directed toward Eames’ pleasure. He couldn’t catch his breath as wave after wave of sensation hit. Arthur was relentless in applying his talented tongue and delectable mouth. Eames reached out to run his fingers through Arthur’s hair, loose and messy. Eames loved messing up Arthur’s hair, normally so perfectly gelled. Only Eames got to see him like this. Arthur hummed I response to Eames’ hands in his hair. The vibration nearly pushed Eames over the edge and his fingers tightened in Arthur’s hair as he attempted to delay his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Ohhhh, Ahhhhthur,” Eames half moaned, half growled. Arthur met Eames’ eyes and gave him a mischievous look before humming again, followed by that thing with his tongue. Eames’ thoughts lost all coherence as his bollocks tightened and he spilled into Arthur’s mouth.

Eames slumped back onto the couch with his eyes closed, as he tried to catch his breath and regain his composure. “Darling,” he said horsely, “that was simply mind blowing.”

“Oh drat, I was going for cock blowing. I must have missed,” Arthur deadpanned, climbing onto Eames’ lap to give him a kiss.

“Normally I find your attempts at innuendo very sexy, darling, but I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anything hotter than what you just did down there.”

“Don’t be silly, the first time we went out clubbing you came in your pants. At least this time you made it to my mouth.”

“I’m not sure my brain is functioning well enough to banter.”

“Wow, it really must be serious,” Arthur teased gently, pressing a kiss to Eames’ forehead. “You deserve it. You blow my mind every day. I wake up every morning astounded that this is my life, that you are my life. I am the luckiest person in the world, and I love you so much, and I want to make sure you always know that.”

“Darling!” Eames said fondly. “I do know that. And I do believe you’ve gone and made another one of those dramatic romantic speeches. If you give me a few minutes, I believe I owe you an amazing blow job.”


End file.
